


The Cat-astrophe

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Cat, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: That body swap Hicsqueak story, just with a twist
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 22





	The Cat-astrophe

Pippa knew something was wrong as soon as she knocked on Hecate’s door and there was no answer. Ada had told her on the way up that she’d been in her rooms all day. She hoped that she wasn’t intruding and that the magical locks Hecate always had on her door would allow her in. Thankfully this was the case, but when she entered Hecate was nowhere to be seen. Morgana on the other hand raced towards her and began gently pawing at her leg for attention. That did it, Hecate must be poorly and in bed, she thought, and upon peeking into Hecate’s bedroom there she was, all curled up on top of the bed and... purring? Morgana, who had followed Pippa in, leapt onto Hecate and seemed to be pointing to her and then to herself. It didn’t take much of a genius to work out what might have happened, especially as ‘Hecate was continuing to purr and had rolled into her back with her arms and legs in the air, obviously wanting her tummy rubbed... which Pippa wasn’t about to do and thoroughly embarrass a watching Heckitty. Oh no, she would never say that name out loud. Scooping Hecate cat up carefully into her arms she closed the door on... Morgana to keep her safe from harm and unsuspecting students and made her way down to Ada’s office to inform her of the mishap and to make a reversal potion. Talking to her on the way she confessed “If you don’t want me to mention this ever again I’ll not do, but on the other hand, if you need your back stroking or a snuggle on a lap, I’m your witch.


End file.
